


fanart: Paeden (with suspenders)

by gryzdolnik



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Sketches, doodle, my favourite feral baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: what the title says
Kudos: 38





	fanart: Paeden (with suspenders)

**Author's Note:**

> a little doodle inspired by i-have-1-braincell's post @ tumblr


End file.
